Who Are We?
by No one specific
Summary: After nearly drowning, Helia forgets everything. His odd family decides to send him to Red Fountain. How can he start his life over when he doesn't even know what his life was before? And can he love when he doesn't even know who he is? -DISCONTINUED-
1. The first trial

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 1: The First Trial**

Blue eyes opened. He looked around the room. A blue haired girl sat in the corner, looking out the window.

"Hello?" he asked.

She looked up and ran over to him.

"Helia! Helia, you're awake," she cried and hugged him, "We were all so worried!"

"Helia?" he asked.

"Yeah, moron," she said, "It's your name, remember?"

He didn't. He thought back hard, but he couldn't remember.

"Oh, Amber will be so happy," the girl said. She ran out. Soon she came back with another girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Helia!" she flung her arms around him and kissed him. He backed up into the corner.

"Who…?"

"Quit playing games," the blond girl said.

"No…really. Who am I?" he asked.

"He's not playing games," the blue haired girl whispered, "Saladin said that there was a 50% chance he'd forget everything."

The blond girl sat down and held her head in her face.

"Helia…how could I have let this happen?" she asked.

"What happened?" Helia asked.

"We were out on a date…I dropped my purse in the lake," she looked up at him, "You went in to get it. You nearly drowned, Helia!"

"I'm sorry…but who are you guys?"

The girls looked at each other.

"I'm your sister. Zepp," the blue haired girl said.

"I'm your girlfriend, Amber," the blond girl said, "Your name is Helia."

"Helia," he said.

"Yeah," Zepp said. She started talking about the world of magic, and telling him about all their neighbors and relatives.

They stayed there for awhile. Finally, as it got dark, Amber left.

Zepp started cooking.

"Who lives with us?" Helia asked.

"Lorn and Ada'Mi," Zepp said quickly, "Lynn stops by sometimes, but she doesn't actually live here. I called Ada'Mi, so she'll probably tell Lynn."

"Who are they?"

"You'll see," Zepp's breath caught, "Maybe you'll remember."

Helia sat on the bed in the three room house. He watched Zepp for awhile. She was very tense at the moment.

"Grandpa's coming," Zepp said after awhile.

"Huh?"

"Our grandpa," Zepp said, clearly frustrated, which made Helia flinch. He had no idea what was going to happen.

"What's going to happen?" Helia asked.

"Helia…" Zepp turned and looked at him, "I don't know. I don't know _what_ is going to happen. Grandpa will figure it all out."

Helia tried to think back to everything that Zepp had said earlier. Thinking… thinking… Ada'Mi was a relative…maybe a cousin…? Or an aunt…?

Helia put his head in his hands in frustration, and to mask a major headache coming on.

"What do you want to eat for dinner…wait, dumb question," Zepp said.

"Yeah…" Helia said. He didn't remember what food he'd eaten.

About half an hour later, a young woman with purple hair dressed in sexy tight leather came in.

"Helia!" she said and hugged Helia. Helia didn't know who she was, but Zepp didn't do anything, so he assumed this was natural.

"Did Ada'Mi tell you?" Zepp asked, her voice threatening to fail.

"Darling, I know everything," the woman said. She walked over and hugged Zepp, "We'll figure it out, we promise."

Zepp rested her head on the woman's shoulder, and Helia realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry," Helia said.

"No, no," the woman came over, pulling Zepp by the arm, "It's not your fault, you understand?"

Helia looked down, "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Lynn. Lynn Adnama du Cacique," she said.

"Am I related to you?" Helia asked.

Lynn laughed, "I wish. No, I'm just Ada'Mi's former roommate and best friend."

Helia looked up at Lynn with tired eyes.

"You should get some rest," Lynn said, "Both of you. I'll take care of everything else. Come on, off to your rooms!"

Helia stood, and realized how exhausted he was. He followed Zepp to their room.

"Zepp?" Helia asked before he went to sleep.

"Yeah?" Zepp asked.

"How old are we?"

"We're almost seventeen."

"Ok. Thank you," Helia said.

* * *

**New fanfiction! They're mostly other characters, but that's only for now.**

**I know the names are weird, but this is on Helia's home realm, so whatever.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	2. Meeting the relatives

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 2: Meet the relatives**

When Helia got up, he walked into the living room.

A young green haired man, in his mid twenties was sitting at the table.

"Hey, Helia," the man said, "Lynn told me everything. I'm Lorn."

"Are we related?" Helia asked.

"I'm your cousin," Lorn said.

Helia nodded and sat down. A pixie flew in.

"Helia! Amber sent me to see how you're doing!" the pixie said.

"Hello, pixie," Helia said.

"This is your girlfriend's pixie, Jixi," Lorn said, "Pixie of puzzles."

"Hi," he said.

"Oh, I'm so sad," Jixi said and hugged Helia.

"It's alright."

Suddenly another young woman about Lynn's age came in.

"Oh, Helia," she hugged Helia.

"Um…" Helia looked at Lorn.

"Ada'Mi," Lorn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ada'Mi said. She had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a white t-shirt with jeans.

"It's alright," Helia said.

"Helia," Lorn said, "She's your aunt, by the way."

"Is she your mom?" Helia asked.

"No," Lorn said, "My mom was her oldest sister. Her other sister was the mother of you and Zepp, and then Ada'Mi came later."

"Oh," Helia said, pretending he understood.

"Yeah, well, your grandfather is coming soon. He'll figure this out, I'm sure," Ada'Mi said.

It was incredibly weird not knowing the people who he'd supposedly lived with forever.

Helia sat down, and ate some breakfast.

"We'll sort this out," Lorn said softly.

Later on, Zepp woke up. Her hair was all messed up, and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey," Zepp said, "Where's Lynn?"

"She's meeting Saladin," Lorn said.

"Oh," Helia sat down, "What's he like?"

"You'll see," Zepp said.

"He teaches at Red Fountain School for heroes," Lorn said.

"Oh," Helia said.

Zepp mumbled something unrecognizable, but clearly she didn't want anyone to hear.

They sat there for awhile in silence until Lynn came back with an old man.

"Helia," the man said, "Lynn explained everything on the way."

Lynn sat down next to Helia.

They all started talking at once about their ideas about what should happen to Helia.

Finally, Saladin spoke up, "I think Helia should come to Red Fountain, so I could keep an eye on him."

There was silence, and then Zepp jumped up, "Why? I could take care of him!"

"Zepp, you've got enough on your plate," Lynn said, "But I have to agree with her, Saladin."

"With all respect, Lynn," Saladin said, "You aren't part of the family."

"She might as well be, considering we consider _you_ part of the family!" Zepp shouted.

"Zepp, sit down," Lorn said.

Helia was incredibly freaked out.

"No! Why should I?"

"Zepp," Ada'Mi said dangerously.

Zepp turned and walked out.

"How are you raising her?" Saladin asked Lorn, "If you just let her walk out like that…"

"Dad," Ada'Mi said, "I'm thinking that we're here for Helia."

"Helia," Lynn said, "Go get your sister."

Helia jumped up and ran out. He looked outside, unsure where to go.

* * *

**Thank you reviewers for reviewing. I hop you liked this chapter! I'm enjoying writing this story. Just wait, the others will be here in a few chapters, maybe.**


	3. More of myself

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 3: More of myself**

Helia saw Zepp walking down a path to a dock on the lake. The area was much wooded, and there were a few motorcycles in front of the house.

"Zepp!" Helia called.

Zepp looked up.

"Hey," she said. Helia walked down onto the dock, and sat next to Zepp.

"What happened?"

"I don't like the way he's suddenly taking interest in you," Zepp said.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked.

"He always wanted someone to be a Specialist like him," Zepp said, "But he didn't have any sons, and Lorn never turned out the way he wanted. You weren't, before. He thinks he might get a second chance to try to get what he wanted."

Helia looked into the water. "Then I won't go."

"It won't make a difference," Zepp sighed, "Grandpa's our legal guardian. Even though he's barely around."

"Oh," Helia said, "Who are our parents?"

"Well, our mom's a murder/rapist, who killed our dad," Zepp said quietly, "We were both their."

"Oh," Helia said again.

"You didn't talk for a year," Zepp said, "Since then I decided to be the 'tough girl' and look out for you."

Helia looked at her, "Why couldn't you take care of me now?"

"I'm a go-between sophomore student in Alfea and Cloud Tower," Zepp said, "I'm the witch/fairy of glass."

"Glass?"

"Yeah, I know it's pretty dumb," Zepp blushed.

"It's not dumb," Helia said.

Zepp threw her head back and laughed, "You told me it was stupid when I first told you about it."

"Sorry," Helia said.

Zepp laughed harder, "No, no! It's fine."

"Ok," Helia said. He felt relaxed, "So…we didn't have the normal sibling relationship?"

"You know about that…?"

"I remember about the worlds," Helia said, "I just don't know anything about my life."

Zepp sighed.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll go. Don't worry about me, ok?"

"I know," Zepp said, "It'll just be a change. Last year, every weekend I came home to check on life. Ada'Mi and Lorn and sometimes even Lynn had it under control, but I still came."

"What about Amber?" Helia asked.

"You met her when I was out. I had to study for midterms, so I couldn't make it, and during that week, you met her. I was pissed at myself for not being here, but I'm glad it worked out," Zepp said, "But I wonder if it'll survive this…."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Helia tried to comfort her, who he'd barely known for a day.

"Stupid," Zepp smirked, "I should be telling you that."

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure not to be so dependant on you this time," Helia felt uncomfortable talking like this, since he barely knew her, but it made her happy.

"I'll come and bring Amber to visit you all the time," Zepp promised.

"Thanks," Helia said, although he didn't know if it would be much of a comfort if he actually knew her….

"I really don't know what else to do," Zepp said after awhile of silence, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Helia asked.

Zepp shrugged, and then looked at her reflection in the water, "I'll introduce you to people."

"Thanks," Helia said. He glanced at the girl who was his sister, hoping that it would be alright.


	4. Shattered

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 4: Shattered**

Helia and Zepp went to Amber's house. She was gardening. When she saw them, she ran up, so excited.

"Hey, guys! It's great to see you out of the house, Helia!" Amber hugged him. Helia tensed, then relaxed into the hug. He was going to live his life as best he could.

"Maybe you should lay off the hugging," Zepp suggested, "He doesn't remember you at all."

Amber looked upset, but that was only natural, "Of course," she said.

Helia smiled at her. Of course, it was empty.

"So, anyway, Grandpa's here," Zepp said as she sat down near Amber's garden.

"Is he going to decide what to do?" Amber asked.

"He wants Helia to go to Red Fountain," Zepp said bitterly, "He never cared before. He just wants Helia to be like himself!" Zepp shot a beam of magic at a plant, turning it to glass, and then clenched her fist, shattering the delicate petals.

"Please don't do that," Amber whined.

"Sorry," Zepp mumbled.

"I understand," Amber comforted Zepp, then turned to Helia.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me," Amber said, "I love you too much."

Helia walked over to her, "Don't worry, Amber. I know that it'll be ok."

Amber smiled, "That's like the Helia I know. Always optimistic."

Helia sat down next to her, "I'm glad."

Maybe things would work out ok….

"So, Helia…" Amber said, "Are you going to Red Fountain?"

"Probably," Helia said.

"Maybe it would be easier," Amber said thoughtfully, "Not that I'd want you to go, but Lynn goes to Magix for work a lot, and with Zepp in Cloud Tower and Alfea, it might be easier. After all," she smiled sadly, "It's your sister who'd do more to help you. What could I do, after all?"

"You could do a lot," Helia said, "I don't remember you, but I'd like to think that I had good taste in girls before the memory loss."

Amber smiled and hugged him. "That means a lot to me. You might not know it, but it does mean a lot."

Helia smiled back.

Zepp gave them a long sideways glance, and then smiled.

* * *

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	5. Promise of protection

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 5: Promise of protection**

Helia and Zepp walked home that evening.

"So I guess it's decided," Zepp said with a look of determination, "You'll be going to Red Fountain. It'll be easier, because I'll be in the area."

"You don't have to do anything," Helia said, trying to be polite. The idea of being on his own, when he didn't even know anything about himself was terrifying.

"Are you crazy?" Zepp asked, "I'd never leave you alone. You'd better believe that."

"Ok," Helia said with relief.

Zepp smiled. Helia didn't know what he'd done to make her smile.

"Zepp?" he asked, "Were you taking care of everything?"

"Yes," Zepp said, "I told you that."

"Yeah," Helia said, "I guess you did. It's just hard, taking all this in."

"I understand," Zepp said.

"Tell me more about what happened."

"I took care of everything," Zepp said, "It's part of who I am. If I'm not taking care of things, I'm no one. Helia...I never told anyone this, but I think it's important."

Helia looked at his twin sister. She had similar eyes as him, and the same dark blue hair.

"When you first started going out with Amber, I was scared. I was scared I'd lose you," Zepp said, "But I didn't. That was the scariest thing, because I was sure that you'd be hers. But you're not. You're always going to be my brother, and that comes before romance. I know I'm going to have to give it up one day, but that day isn't coming anytime soon."

Helia looked at Zepp. Even though he didn't love her, because he barely knew her, she loved him and would do anything for him. He could see that fear in her eyes. He could tell.

Helia felt so bad that he couldn't return the love for her. He wouldn't have the same drive to defend her, except perhaps for payment.

Zepp could clearly tell, "Helia. Know that I don't care what you do. I'm always going to be like this. You are always going to be my brother, and that's the reason that I'll protect you. I will always love you, and I will always protect you."

"Even though I don't know who you are?" Helia clarified.

"I don't care that you've forgotten me. I don't care if you never remember your life before this," Zepp grabbed his shoulder; "I don't care if you go off and forget me again. I will always protect you."

"Thank you," Helia said.

"So listen," Zepp said. They walked to the door to their house. "No matter what they decide, I'll work around it. I always have, I always will."

* * *

**Next chapter, they go to Magix. Then there will be less Zepp/Lynn/Ada'Mi/Amber/Lorn. (They'll make appearances, because they can't just vanish, but really, the actual canon characters will be more important.) So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	6. Don't play games with me

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 6: Don't play games with me**

When morning came, Lynn woke the two up. Helia got dressed. He didn't particularly like the clothes he had, but he assumed that he'd liked them in the past.

Breakfast was painfully silent. Finally, Ada'Mi broke the silence.

"I arranged for a friend to pick us up," she said, "He and his son will bring us to Magix."

"Thank you," Saladin said.

"Don't mention it," Ada'Mi said, "So, Helia...is Amber coming with us?"

"'Us'?" Saladin asked.

"You don't really think you're just leaving," Lynn said, "We're going with you guys!"

Zepp smiled, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but how will you get back?"

"We'll think of something," Lynn promised.

A few minutes later, Amber came in with a present for Helia.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it..." Amber shifted as he opened it.

Inside of it was a notebook and pencils.

"Did I used to draw?" Helia asked Amber.

"Uh-huh," she said, "You were one of the best in the county! But you didn't like to brag, of course."

"Thank you," Helia said. Because he thought it was right, he hugged her. Amber smiled and hugged back.

"Are you going to come with us to Magix?" Helia asked.

"I can't," Amber said apologetically.

"Its fine," Helia brushed it off, pretending not to be upset, "If I'd given it a head thought...I would've asked you earlier. But...I didn't think to plan ahead..."

Amber grinned, "That's fine, Helia. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Write me, ok?" Amber asked as she hugged him.

"Of course," Helia said.

Amber smiled and hugged him again, "I promised my folks I'd be back soon. I'd love to stay, but I really have to go. Forgive me?"

"Of course," Helia said again.

"Just act like everything's normal. Can't that girl realize that it's _not_?" Lynn asked as Amber ran off.

"Lynn?"

"Huh...? Oh..." Lynn blushed, "It doesn't really matter about what I think about your love life. But let me tell you: She's playing games with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Games. How do I say this...she's getting what she wants," Lynn said, "Be careful. Even if she's getting what she wants now, she's going to want you to keep giving what she wants. And if you can't do that...she's going to replace you."

"She wouldn't do that," Helia said.

Lynn smirked, "She's not the only one playing games."

"You're playing games, too?"

The group walked onto the ship as Ada'Mi's friend flew in.

"I don't play games," Lynn said, "Games are overrated."

"So...I'm playing games?"

"Pretending that this isn't happening. Pretending to be someone who you're not anymore. Acting like you know us. You don't know us. You aren't the Helia we knew before. You're someone else entirely," Lynn squinted and looked out the window.

"I'm...not the person who you guys all love?" Helia asked.

"No. We still love you; that's what families are for. But you're someone else. It's...not the same," Lynn looked at him.

"I know," Helia said, "And I'm sorry."

Lynn smirked, "Don't be sorry. Just stop playing these stupid games with yourself. You get a chance to shape your personality. Be careful when you do that."

Helia looked at her.

"You lost your memory. You get to start over. Clean slate." Lynn smiled.

"Is it good in my case that I don't remember?" Helia asked.

"Maybe. Zepp wishes it was her, but that was Zepp's situation," Lynn said, "You? I wouldn't know. But now you get to start over again. Be who you want."

"Who would that be?" Helia asked.

"Why are you asking me? Ask yourself that," Lynn said, "I know who I am. My name is Lynn Adnama du Cacique. I am me. Ask yourself that."

Helia looked at Zepp across the room, sitting.

"Helia. Know that nothing is forever. This proves it. You might get your memories back, but you probably won't. But I think that even though you have a clean slate, you'll still be the same person who you were on the inside.

"The only thing that is forever is events. No one can change what happened. I think that's why Zepp wants to forget: She thinks it'll change what's happened to her in her lifetime. It won't change anything.

"You forgot, but I think that your soul is the same as it was before."

Helia looked at her.

"That's something that can't be changed. People only get one soul," Lynn smirked, "Now don't ask me to explain this. It doesn't make sense to me, either."

Helia smiled at that.

* * *

**Ok! Thank you reviewers. Next chapter, he gets to Red Fountain.**

**I'm not sure how this is going to work, but I'll make it work. *nods stubbornly***

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	7. Roommates and the problems that go with

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 7: Roommates and the problems that go with them**

When Helia got to Red Fountain, he found that it was bigger than he expected. He stood there looking at it.

Finally, he took a deep breath and walked in.

He walked around for about an hour until he found the room that he was going to have.

Inside, he saw a spiky purple headed boy lounging on one of the beds. He looked up when he saw Helia walk in.

"Who are you?" the purple haired boy asked.

"Uh...Helia."

"Helia? What kind of name is that?" the boy asked. He pulled himself up and walked over to Helia. "My name's Riven. Remember that."

"Yeah..." Helia said.

Riven smirked and went back to lounging on his bed. Helia realized that he was listening to music.

Helia went to start unpacking whatever it was that Zepp and Lynn had packed for him.

As he unpacked, he noticed a picture of his family. There were more people than he'd seen.

It was dated ten years ago. He looked and tried to identify who was who. He didn't see anyone with purple hair, so he assumed that Lynn wasn't there. One teenage girl with bright blue hair was there. He assumed she was Ada'Mi, but he couldn't tell for certain. He saw who he assumed was Lorn, with his green hair.

Then he saw two seven year old kids with blue hair. He smiled, since it must be himself and Zepp. He saw a blue haired woman kneeling next to them, who must have been their mother.

Strange. She didn't look like a murderer.

A man was behind her. He looked like a punk, but he had the same eyes as himself and Zepp, so he must have been his father.

"What are you doing?" Riven asked.

Helia jumped up and turned.

"I'm...packing my stuff away."

"Oh," Riven said, then turned back.

About half an hour, there was a knock on the door. A boy with auburn hair and glasses, a blond boy, and a brown haired boy were there.

"Hey, guys," Riven said, "Time to go?"

"Yeah," the blond said.

Then, the auburn haired boy noticed Helia.

"Who's he?"

"Him? His name's...Helmi or something," Riven said.

"Helia," Helia said.

"Oh. Whatever," Riven said.

"I'm Sky," the blond said, "These are Timmy and Brandon."

"Hey," Brandon said.

"Hi," Timmy said.

"Uh...yeah," Helia said and waved.

"Good. You're introduced. Time to go," Riven said.

* * *

** Why do I think Helia and Riven are roommates? Because in season three, Helia comes out from the shower and watches a video from Flora. Riven walks in like it's totally normal and looks over Helia's shoulder. So.**

**Now, I'm very very sorry about the late update. I've been in the middle of a family crisis. I'll try to update more frequently. This story is my favorite to write at the moment. I'm hoping to update 'In the Begining' soon, but I'm not sure when...that's why I said I was *hoping* to...**

**I also plan to write a story that's related to this. It'll be about Zepp (Helia's OC sister from the other chapters...). I'll write it after I finish this. I like to think I'm about a third done...maybe a fourth.**

**So, I hope (as always) that you guys like it!**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	8. All the love and hate

**

* * *

**

Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 8: All the love and hate

Helia finished unpacking. He called his family- numbers were stored in his phone. There were many numbers and names there that he didn't recognize.

After dinner- complementary- he went back to his room. Riven wasn't back yet, so he took out his sketchbook that Amber had given him and started sketching.

He found it very easy to draw (muscle memory). He sketched a quick picture of Amber. Her face came to mind. He drew all the curves with such ease. He shaded her dark eyes and drew her long hair. It came so naturally, he wondered how often he'd drawn her. It was like second nature.

He tried drawing Lynn next. He drew her in a cynical expression, her head cocked to the side, a sneer on her face. It was more challenging, getting her face right. He tried to highlight her leather jacket and pants. He didn't like the way her eyes shined in real life, so he changed them, making them narrower, in a manner that seemed more like what Lynn should look like.

Before he knew it, he'd drawn Amber twenty times, Lynn five times, Ada'Mi and Lorn once (in the same picture), and Zepp three times. He changed their faces, and he was sure he'd improvised a lot, since he couldn't remember them exactly.

Finally he fell asleep.

* * *

When morning came, Riven was back, talking to Brandon. Helia got dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, they were gone.

He went to breakfast.

Sky called him over to where they were sitting. Helia walked over nervously.

"Your name's Helia, right?" Sky asked.

"Yeah," Helia said.

"You should have come with us last night," Sky said, "It was interesting. A girl walked out of the forest last night and collapsed. I'm not sure who she was."

"Stuff like that happens all the time," Timmy put in.

Helia looked at them.

"So what brings you to Alfea?" Riven asked, "You don't look like much."

"I...uh...my grandfather is Saladin, and he wanted me to come..." Helia spit out in a sentence.

"Ah, you came here as a favor. Figures. There's absolutely no way-"

"Riven," Sky cut Riven off, "So what realm are you from?"

"I..." Helia realized that out of everything that Zepp had told him, she'd left out what realm he was from. "I have to go!"

Quickly, Helia stood up.

"God, Sky," Riven said sarcastically, "Why did you _say_ that?" Naturally, this was because Riven had heard Sky say that to him many times.

"I don't know what I said," Sky said.

"Strange. Usually it's something Riven says," Timmy observed.

"Shut up," Riven grumbled.

* * *

**Alright! I'm glad I got this up. I'm going to try to write another chapter soon. For those of you who ask about Flora, don't worry, she's coming. Probably in about two chapters.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	9. When I first saw

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 9: When I first saw**

The weekend came. Helia didn't have anything to do. He drew a lot, but after awhile he got bored.

He wondered where Riven and his friends went. He walked around campus looking for someone or something to do. (A/N: Not like that.)

Someone was biking down the road. Helia looked up, but to late. The person crashed into him.

"Sorry, man," the boy said. He dusted himself off and helped Helia up. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah..." Helia said, "My name's Helia."

"I'm Jared," he said. (As in the boy who was in love with Musa but ended up with the blue haired girl.)

"Nice to meet you," Helia said.

"So...what are you doing? Everyone's out," Jared said.

"Why?"

"Well, some people are wishing Sky and Brandon good luck when they go to Shadowhaunt...you didn't know?" Jared asked.

"No...was I supposed to?"

"Well, ok, so here's what's going on:" Jared told Helia exactly what the Shadowhaunt situation was involving Layla and Bloom and Stella.

"Who are they?"

"Have you been living under a rock?" Jared teased, "Bloom is Bloom. Last year she wiped the floor with the witches with the Dragon Fire. Stella is princess of Solaria."

"Oh. I know that," Helia lied.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jared asked.

"I'm going to see my sister," Helia told him.

"What's her name?"

"Zepp. She's, like the fairy of..." Crap. Fairy of silver? Sand? "Glass."

"Cool," Jared said, "The bus stop is over there, okay?"

"Thanks," Helia said. He went off and went to the bus stop.

* * *

When Helia got to Alfea, he went in and saw Zepp. She was reading a book.

"Hello, Zepp," Helia called. Zepp looked up. She instantly perked up.

"Helia! I was just thinking about you, wondering how you were doing at Red Fountain!" Zepp ran over to him and hugged him.

"I was thinking about how lonely it must be," she murmured.

"It's not lonely," Helia lied. He knew that Zepp knew that he was lying, but she smiled at him.

"I'm glad," she said. He didn't know why she said that, but he was happy when she smiled. Maybe she was just letting herself believe it because she wanted to...?

"I'm really worried about you," she said, "Come, sit down and tell me everything about what's happened."

So Helia sat down and told Zepp everything. Zepp smiled and listened intently.

"You have no idea how awful it is worrying about you," Zepp said after Helia finished. She leaned over and hugged him. "It's such a relief that you came. Promise me you'll come back."

"Of course," Helia said.

"Alright," Zepp said, "Thank you."

Helia looked at her.

There was a breeze.

In a moment, he saw her hair flying around her face. It seemed to frame her face. For a minute, it seemed they were standing in darkness by a forest, maybe near home. Maybe not. It seemed like it had happened, but like it was still going to come. She looked so almost hurt, but more defiant. For a minute, she looked like she was going to punch him.

He blinked and saw that she was still smiling. She had the same eyes as she had a second ago- almost hurt, but not.

Then, Helia looked over her shoulder.

"Who's she?"

Zepp turned and looked.

"Her? Oh, that's Flora," Zepp said, "She's one of Bloom's friends. Do you know who Bloom is?"

"Yeah," Helia said, "Jared told me."

"Good. Well, that's Flora. Do you want me to introduce you?" Zepp offered.

"No thanks. I'm dating Amber, aren't I?"

Zepp got a disgusted look on her face, but that could have been a trick of his eyes.

"Do you want to be dating her?"

"Of course!" Helia defended, "I loved her before, I'm sure I did."

Zepp looked to the side. "Yeah, you did. But that was before. It's changed..."

"No," Helia said, "Nothing changed. I'm still your brother. Nothing changed. I'm going to remember."

Helia didn't know why he suddenly was so forceful. Zepp flinched back.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I just..."

"No," Zepp said, "I'm sorry. Of course you'll date Amber, unless you change your mind."

Helia looked back up at Flora and saw her walking away. For a moment, he thought that she was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid his eyes on.

He wondered how someone so graceful and beautiful could exist.

* * *

**Wow. I'm back. ^^.**

**There'll be an 'official' Flora meeting soon.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	10. Plans

**Who Are We?  
By No one specific  
Chapter 10: Plans**

Time went on. What was important to some people wasn't important to Helia. He focused on getting from class. Helia became accustomed to sitting with Riven and his friends, simply because they were nice. On occasion he'd sit with Jared, but Jared and his friends always talked about the newspaper. They always would talk about that.

So one day, Helia found himself listening to the boys talk about a meeting of sorts. It was a party of sorts where the girls from Alfea and Cloud Tower would come and it would be a party. There was also a concert the week after.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Helia?" Sky asked.

"Uh...yeah. Her name's Amber," Helia said, "I have a twin sister, too. Her name's Zepp..."

"Cool," Brandon said, "So we'll meet them, right?"

"Amber doesn't go to school here," Helia said, "But I'll call her and ask."

"Ok," Timmy said, "I want to meet someone. We might finally get to learn something about you."

Helia went pale. _Crap. They noticed! Do I seem like that flat of a person?_

_Well, duh. I technically can't remember my personality, so I currently don't have one._

"Dude, are you alright?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. I think I just got a rotten..." Helia looked at what he was eating, "Pickle."

"How can pickles be rotten?" Riven asked.

"It was," Helia lied.

"That's why you never eat cafeteria food," Sky said solemnly.

Helia cracked a grin at that.

* * *

That evening, Helia called Amber on his cell phone.

"Hey, baby," Amber said, "I haven't heard from you in a week. Is school tough?"

Helia shifted. He hated how she always called him 'baby' like it was natural...of course, for her it was natural....

"School's a nightmare," Helia said, "They love to torture us." Helia would never had said this if not for the fact that Riven said it, as did everyone else.

"Poor baby," Amber whined, "So why'd you call? Just wanna chat? I was just thinking about you. It's so lonely without you."

"I miss you to." That was a lie. "I was just wondering..." Helia explained what was going on that weekend. He asked if she wanted to come.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Amber said, "I can't. My grandma's coming. I wish I could. You have no idea how much I'd like that."

"It's alright," Helia said, "I'll be thinking about you."

That would be true.

* * *

**0_O. I'm so sorry! I tried to fit the promised Flora chapter in this chapter.**

**But because I couldn't, I'll update two chapters at once! The _next_ one will have Flora.**

**So just think of it as an extra-long chapter. ^^**


	11. Meeting for memories

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 11: Meeting for memories**

When the planned weekend finally came, Helia- of course- slept in. It was just _so_ cliché that it wasn't funny. And Riven and his group didn't wake him up. Oh, this was brilliant!

Helia quickly ran to change. He pulled on his t-shirt and pants. He almost forgot his socks, but didn't. He grabbed a bag where he put in all of his things.

Helia went out. He couldn't see where Riven and they were, but he saw a nice spot in the front row where he could sit.

Carefully sitting down, he watched as people came. He heard a bus pull up, but didn't make much notice of it.

"Hey, Helia! What's going on?"

Helia looked up and saw Zepp with some of her friends. They looked like witches.

"Uh...nothing. I'm just hanging out, I guess," Helia said.

"Is this your brother that you always flew home to see last year?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah," Zepp said, "Helia, these are Mary and Sue. You guys, this is Helia."

"Hey," one of the girls- Sue- said.

"What's up?" Mary asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, cool. Sue and I will go so you can share some 'sibling time'," Mary said. She grabbed Sue by the arm and dragged her away.

"Nice friends," Helia said, "Are they witches?"

"Yeah," Zepp said, "Remember when I told you that I go to Alfea and Cloud Tower?"

"Oh...yeah," Helia vaguely remembered that.

"So, what are you drawing?" Zepp asked.

"Uh..." Helia pulled out his drawings. Zepp looked at them all.

"They're beautiful," she said, "Just like before. I wonder if you were just always talented, or if it's memory, or if it's just part of you..."

"Thanks," Helia said.

The two chatted for a moment, then Zepp said that she'd go to get some food.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you," Helia said.

"Alright," Zepp said. She smiled, and then ran off to get some food.

Helia started sketching some birds. He heard some people walking, and looked up. He saw a group of girls with his friends walking around. He saw the one girl- Flora- amongst them.

"Hey, Helia!" Brandon called. Helia looked up.

"Hello," Helia said.

"Helia, these are Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Layla, and Flora," Brandon introduced.

"What are you drawing?" Stella asked.

"I'm just drawing some birds," Helia said. He looked at Flora and saw her.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure," he said and handed it to Flora.

"Wow!" Flora said, "They look so real! It looks like they're moving."

Helia widened his eyes. "Really? That's just what I was...aiming for." He wasn't sure if it was true, but suddenly it was.

Stella grabbed the notebook away from Flora. She flipped through some of the pictures.

"Wow! It's decided, then," Stella said, "You'll do my royal portrait! I'll have my people talk to your people!"

Stella's bubbly personality vaguely reminded him of Amber. Her vibrancy was different, however. Compared to Amber, Helia noticed, Stella seemed more real.

"Why do you use such old utensils?" Tecna asked, "There is much more modern equipment that can draw in seconds."

"But it ruins the effect," Flora said, "Right, Helia?"

"Right," Helia said. Part of him wished that Zepp was there, or Amber, who would easily just turn them away with a blink of her mascara covered eyelashes, but a greater part of him stomped that part, wishing and hoping that they'd never come, and this second could last longer.

"Look!" Bloom said, "They're about to get started."

"Really?" Brandon asked, "Come on guys. We should get ready."

"Right," Riven agreed. The group left.

Flora looked over at Helia. Helia caught sight of her dark green eyes looking at him, smiling at him. And he smiled back.

* * *

**Ok! I'm so glad I got this up...**

**I don't remember how the episode actually went 100%, but this highlighted the most basic parts.**

**And there will be more, of course.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	12. Ever felt this?

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 12: Ever felt this?**

Helia ran after Zepp, Mary, and Sue. They were sitting and watching the show. Helia admitted that it was interesting, but it didn't truly hold his interest. He could understand why some enjoyed it, but it just wasn't his cup of tea.

After awhile, Helia zoned out. He found himself gazing at the sky as everyone else was clapping and enjoying themselves.

As he was thinking, a shriek jolted him back. Looking up, Helia saw something- a monster or dragon, like nothing he could remember seeing.

Mary let out a shriek and grabbed Sue. Zepp jumped and stared. It lunged at a group of freshman.

Zepp grabbed Helia's hand.

"We've got to get out of here," she called. She laced her fingers with Helia's and pulled him along.

"Wha-"

"Questions once we make sure we're alive!" Mary called.

The crowd was in an uproar. Soon, Helia became relieved that Zepp was holding his hand. In the chaos, Mary and Sue had been separated from them.

Zepp pulled him through the crowd. As they turned, trying to find another way out, Helia caught sight of Sky, Riven, and Brandon, along with the fairies he'd been recently introduced to.

In a flash, his eyes locked on Flora. He couldn't pull away. Someone in the panicking crowd pushed Helia down the seats.

Zepp was pushed on. She had made a grab for Helia, but couldn't.

Helia looked up and saw the monster attack towards Flora. For some reason, he just couldn't stop himself from running. Before he knew what he was doing, he threw his hand out.

He had his weapons with him. They were the only things he had to fight with. They looped around the animal, holding it back.

_Why are you putting yourself in danger?_ He didn't know if that was his mind talking or Zepp behind him.

He knew in his heart it wasn't Zepp.

He wanted to run suddenly. What had driven him to this?

He recalled something Zepp had told him only a few weeks ago._ I don't care what you do. I'm always going to be like this. You are always going to be my brother, and that's the reason that I'll protect you. I will always love you, and I will always protect you._

That had been enough, even though she knew that Helia didn't see her the way he had before. Zepp hadn't known if Helia would ever care about her, but she was willing to die for him.

Helia pulled the monster away from Flora. Flora looked up at him, and shyly she said, "Thank you."

Helia smiled, then let the ropes fall as soon as Flora was out of harm's way. Then he ran.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I know it's a short chapter, but bear with me. I've been through Hell and back, so I just didn't have the heart to write. A few nights ago I decided that it just wasn't fair for anyone who liked the story... So, I hope that this is decent. I can't remember much of season 2, so I don't know when all the meetings between Helia and Flora are, so please bear with me. As far as I know, the next time after this that Helia is introduced is when Layla goes through Helia's things, they go to Gardenia, and Flora sends a flower pot to Helia. That's as far as I know, so that's what the next encounter is.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	13. I'll be right there

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 13: I'll be right there**

Helia spent the next week helping everyone clean up the mess that the monster left.

It was incredibly boring work. Finally, one day, Helia was called down from class. He looked and saw Lynn Adnama du Cacique standing there. She was wearing a mini-skirt and tank-top and her purple hair was in a braid. With her was Amber.

Amber ran up with Jixi on her shoulder. She kissed Helia.

"Zepp told us about the monster attacking and how you saved that girl's life," Amber said, "That was _so_ brave. You're amazing, Helia."

Helia blushed.

"I don't know why I did that."

"I'm taking you guys out to Magix," Lynn said. "I think that you need a break."

They climbed onto the bus, and Amber started talking about how her life was so lonely without him. Lynn was watching them out of the corner of her eye. Helia could've sworn that it had a flash of red in it. He shivered, and then listened to Amber.

"Helia," Amber said, "I need to talk to you about something really important."

"Yeah?" Helia asked.

Amber looked at him under long lashes. They were covered in mascara, and she wore make-up. The roots of her blond hair were a darker color, and she had metallic highlights. Her skin had a bronze tan that wasn't natural, Helia could tell. There was something about her that was pretty, but it wasn't natural.

"I know that I love you. I would die for you. I am going to see you. I want you to know that Zepp isn't the only one who will be there for you. I will be here, too."

Helia smiled. But somehow, it didn't comfort him. Her words seemed hollow.

"How did we meet?" he asked.

Amber smiled. "I was watching you. You were watching the water, with your head cocked up ever so slightly, looking towards the horizon. I walked over, and you looked at me. Your eyes took me in. And then, I knew we'd be together forever. _Till death do us part._"

* * *

When Helia got back to his room, he looked through a group of the pictures until he came to Amber's. He stood next to her. He looked at his own expression in the picture with his arm around her, and was horrified to see a look of malice in his own eyes. It was the look of someone who wasn't what Helia ever wanted to be.

"Oh," he whispered.

No matter. Even if he didn't want to be that, he didn't want to hurt Zepp and Amber and Lorn and Ada'Mi and Lynn. For some reason, Lynn was the most important.

He couldn't understand why he didn't want to go back to his former life.

* * *

**Well, this is another chapter. Hope it's good. There will be more Flora. And what is with Helia's sudden change on his views with his family?**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	14. Tell me who I've been

**

* * *

**

Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 14: Tell me again who I've been

Lynn came again on the weekend.

"Why are you coming?"

"Zepp called and told me that she had a horrible test Monday. She's been failing potions in Alfea, and she has a Curses exam to study for in Cloud Tower. She asked if I could come."

"Oh." Helia thought she'd come on her own. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," Lynn said. They were eating ice cream.

"What was I like before? Really, honestly."

"Well…" Lynn thought. "You were a selfish person. You took advantage of Zepp."

Helia gaped.

"Oh, please. As if any of us _wouldn't._ She gave you everything that you could possibly want. Why wouldn't you?" Lynn grinned.

"I was hoping that I'd have had ethics."

"Ethics?" Lynn laughed. "You were the most unethical person, next to your mom."

"What was she like?" Helia asked. He felt a pain stab his stomach.

Lynn lowered her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry. I can't talk about that. I just can't."

Helia stopped.

"Ok. What exactly happened between my parents?"

"You and Zepp were seven. You were sleeping- that saved your life. Zepp was awake, and they officially got into a fight. It was horrible. You woke up, but Zepp told you to be quiet. When it was all over, Ada'Mi and Lorn came, as was planned- they were teenagers at the time. They saw what happened, sneaked you two out, and…" Lynn gulped, "She was killed in the end."

Helia fell quiet again.

"Do I have to go back to what I was before?"

Lynn looked at him. "You aren't the same person. I know this. The old Helia was erased. I'm sorry, but you can't go back anymore." She was looking straight at him. "Make a new life. Zepp would kill for this chance to forget about everything. Everything anyone tells you about who you were no longer has to apply.

"You don't have to take advantage of Zepp anymore, or anyone anymore. You don't need to take anything. The old Helia is gone. You can't take that back. If you want to try, you can. Your life won't be complete, though, because that isn't your life."

Helia looked at her. "I don't want to believe that."

"Then don't." Lynn's gaze softened. "But I know that you won't let anyone get the better of you. Don't waste the chance to start over."

* * *

**Out of my OCs for this story, I have to say that Lynn and Zepp are my favorites. Zepp because she's so dedicated, and Lynn because she's not so convuluted. (Will make sense later.)**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	15. Betrayal Part I

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 15: Betrayal Part I**

Helia found the weeks passing. Zepp would visit him as often as she could, but school for her was difficult. He'd talk to Amber. Her voice would become far away, distracted. When he asked, she always said that she was just 'thinking about all the amazing times they'd had.'

Riven, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy had conversations, secret from him. He was never told what they were talking about.

Finally, Helia decided that he didn't want to wait. He stood and went to the ships. He was a very good flyer- it was his best skill.

Helia flew to his home planet. He landed and climbed out.

He noticed that no one was at his house. He left the ship in the backyard and walked to where Amber lived.

It was strange. It was as though his feet brought him back, and he didn't even know how…

Soon Helia came to the garden. He saw her behind several plants.

Amber. She was laughing, smiling.

"Of course I love you," a man's voice said.

"I love you, too."

Helia looked and saw Amber kiss the man on the lips.

Helia, shocked, stared. The man said some sweet things to Amber, then left.

As soon as he was gone, Helia walked into the garden.

"Amber."

Amber jumped, then smiled.

"Hey, Helia."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Helia didn't know what in his heart seemed to make him feel so…broken.

"He…look, Helia," Amber said, "I know I should have told you before, but I just…I thought… I'm in love with him. Ok?"

Helia felt a burning in his chest.

"Not ok." Helia glared at her, "I'm fine breaking up with you. Anyone who breaks someone's heart by going behind them is worthless."

"I don't think so," Amber said, "I'm no more disgusting than anyone in your family."

"My family-even though I don't know them all- are a million times better than you," Helia said.

"Disgusting," Amber snapped.

"What?" Helia demanded.

"Just like you. You don't get it, do you?" Amber sneered, "No matter how much you forget, you'll always be the same."

"And you fell in love with that person," Helia said. He turned.

"Right…" Amber said.

"Yes. I don't care what you say. I hate who I used to be," Helia said, "I hate anyone who could fall in love with you. You are the worst."

"Ha!" Amber laughed, "I can name two people who are worse than me!"

* * *

**Wow. I like this chapter...finally we can get rid of Amber! But I want to prolong the moment...**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	16. Betrayal Part II

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 16: Betrayal Part II**

"Number 1: Zepp," Amber said.

"Zepp?" Helia asked, shaken.

"The one and only," Amber said, "Think about what little you know. Have you ever seen her happy?"

"No," Helia said, unsure where she was getting at.

"Exactly. Zepp's the person who lets she be miserable because she thinks it makes her better. She _knows_ she deserves better, but she'll _happily_ let herself sulk and blame everyone else."

"N-no!" Helia's voice shook. "No. She'd never do that."

"And how the hell would _you_ know?"

Helia looked to the side.

"Exactly."

"So what if it's true?"

"She uses everyone," Amber said, "for her own gain. She thinks she's better than everyone else, and that everyone else is to blame for her problems. She never asks for help, and assumes people should know. How is that not wrong?"

"What makes it worse than you?" Helia snapped.

"Um… _I_ never blame anyone for my life. She wants to make herself miserable, so she blames everyone else for miserable stuff," Amber said.

"…"

"Exactly."

"She never hurt anyone."

"She hurt me. I can see every ounce of hate in her eyes. I'd almost compare her to Lynn—"

"Keep Lynn out of this!" Why did I defend Lynn but not Zepp, my sister?

"Woopsy-daisy," Amber rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, you're too dense to see past her eyes…See every ounce of hate that she had. If you looked outside yourself you'd have seen how full of hate she was. She made everyone else's life _good_ and hoped that they'd make her life _perfect_. And she didn't let anyone help her."

"Stop," Helia said quietly.

"Right, Helia," Amber sneered. "Do you still want to know who the worst person is?"

"Yes," Helia looked at her.

"You, Helia."

* * *

*sob* I'm having so much fun with this. I just have to get rid of them. Tell me if you think Helia's a little OOC? And Zepp's personality problem...- my mom complains I'm too much like that. That's all more or less directly what she's told me over and over again...*ehem*.

I've been so sick since Wednesday night...had a headache for the past week. I'm miserable. TT^TT. Yes, well, that absolutley sucks, doesn't it?

By the way, does anyone like Cirque Du Freak by Darren Shan? I'm writing a fanfiction about that, set 20 years in the future... It's called 'Family Reunion From Hell'... I just mention it because I'm going to turn my full attention to that once I'm done with this... If you don't know Cirque Du Freak/Demonata by Darren Shan: READ IT!!

Another recomendation: go to youtube and type in 'Diaspro ~*~Little Princess'. It suits her _sooo_ well. I was listening to it when I wrote chapter 15.

Does anyone actually read this stuffs? If anyone does, put this in the review: The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on. -(that was said by Robert Bloch).

In the meantime, keep reading. I never thought this story would be so liked. Makes me happy.^^

Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.


	17. Betrayal Part III

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 17: Betrayal Part III**

"Me?" Helia stood there. "I'm the other worst…no. I'm not…"

"You don't remember, but you always took advantage of everyone," Amber said, "Zepp did everything to make herself feel better, but you exploited her weakness."

Helia stood, and said, "Fine."

"Yeah. Maybe this memory loss was a way for you to atone for all that," Amber thought out loud. "Or maybe it's a way to teach Zepp that no matter what she does, she won't make a difference."

"Stop," Helia whispered.

"Helia, just leave," Amber ordered.

Helia walked away like a kicked puppy.

* * *

He didn't try to remember where his house was, so he just stumbled to the side of the road and (despite his efforts) started crying.

Helia stayed for awhile before Lorn found him. His green haired cousin walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

Helia wiped his eyes and looked at Lorn. His eyes welled with tears and he threw himself into Lorn's arms.

Lorn was startled, but comforted Helia.

"What happened?"

"A-amber," Helia said softly.

"Let's go home," Lorn said.

Helia nodded. By the time they ere home, Helia was calmed down. He still felt uncomfortable, but not terrified.

He sat and calmly told Lorn what happened with Amber.

Lorn handed Helia a cup of tea.

"Is it true?"

"Zepp does feel like she needs to take care of you," Lorn said, "But she does care about you because she loves you. It's not just because she feels guilty."

"Because of my mom?"

"Yeah," Lorn said, "But that's not important. Anyway, Zepp feels she should've protected you…Heaven knows what more she thinks she could've done.

"But anyway, Amber just twisted the truth around."

Helia looked at his tea.

"None of us liked her-except you, of course," Lorn went on, "Lynn and Zepp saw her for who she really was, looking back. They knew this would happen…but they couldn't stop it. Ada'Mi and I thought she was a jerk, but none of us wanted to tell-"

"I wasn't talking about Zepp," Helia whispered.

"Huh?"

"Was there any truth in what Amber said about me?"

* * *

**I love OOC angsty Helia! I also love breaking his heart like this. Amber's a bitch, and I had fun writing this. I also have to say that I like Lorn (not as much as Zepp and Lynn, but it's fun imagining a green haired cousin of Helia's...green hair.)**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	18. Cold

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 17: Cold**

When Helia got back to Red Fountain, he went straight to his room and finished his homework. Riven was (kind-of-sort-of) doing his homework.

"Where were you?" Riven asked without looking up.

"I was back at home."

"Visiting your girlfriend?" Riven asked.

"Ex-girlfriend," Helia corrected. He flipped the page over and started taking notes on the back.

"Huh. That sucks," Riven said.

_**It was all true.**_

"Yeah," Helia said distractedly.

_**It doesn't really matter. You'll either remember or you won't.**_

"What happened?"

"It doesn't really matter," Helia said.

**It does matter.**

"I guess not. It's not like I really care," Riven sniffed.

"I guess you don't," Helia said. Absentmindedly he started writing random words onto his paper.

**_I'm not the right person to answer these soul-searching questions._**

Riven went silent and continued pretending to do his homework.

"How long have you and Musa been together?" Helia asked.

"That's hard to say."

**Should I take responsibility for doing what I don't remember?**

**_You ask me like I know._**

**Was what I did so horrible?**

**_Yes._**

**So what should I do?**

_**Do what you think you should. I told you I don't know.**_

**Would Zepp know the answers?**

_**Man, these are your questions about your life.**_

**I don't know my life.**

_**True enough.**_

"What're you writing?" Riven asked, "I don't think that's homework."

**So should I-**

**_Do what you think you should do._**

**In the long run, will I be judged by what I remember or not?**

_**Who's long run?**_

**Mine.**

**_Don't think about it._**

**…**

_**That was a pretty stupid thing to say.**_

**Zepp knows me better than I do.**

_**Zepp? She doesn't know you.**_

**She remembers me.**

**_This is permanent brain damage. This is a new you._**

**Then will this me end up like the other me?**

_**I don't know. Maybe it's like you're two different people.**_

**Two different people?**

_**I think that if you decide that you don't want to be like how Amber described you…**_

Helia looked at his paper. Riven was right. It wasn't homework.

_**I think it's your choice who you want to be. Not mine. Not Zepp's. Not Amber's. Nobody's. Except yours. Your life is your choice.**_

* * *

**What's with my lacking of updates? I got a youtube account (icatgirl1995), so I got kind of busy with that. There are some really cool videos in my favorites that you should look up. Drop a comment if you want. As I say again and again, I never thought this story would be very popular when I started it, so I'm really surprise. (Maybe because I have fun writing it...?)**

**Anyway, the next paragraph is me ranting, so feel free to skip if you want.**

**This week has been the sh*ttiest week of my life. I've not had much sleep, the friends at school are driving me crazy, I kicked a table and have a huge bruise on my foot (the table had it coming), then my foot got stepped on in school. What pisses me off the most is that whenever I try to complain to my parents, they always think there's 'someone in school who's being mean to me' and I just want to gag. First of all, even if someone _is_ being mean to me, I can take care of myself. Secondly, if someone was, I sure wouldn't tell my parents, because they'd try to get me to tell them my entire life story (but they wouldn't listen and would give me suggestions on how to deal with it all...). Third, I already told them (a million times) that there's no one who's being a complete loser to me. But do they get it? No. Also, they've been being very rude. If I were to say something like that to them, they'd ground me for a month and yell at me. As it is, I can't, but I also can't say anything to defend myself (note: parents=dictators). So all in all this has been a shitty week.**

**I hope that you've been having a nicer week than me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be some more Flora soon, I promise.**

**Damn site keeps all this in the middle of the page...**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	19. A love that is mine

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 19: A love that is mine**

The next day, Helia sat meditating outside on a rock. He didn't know why, but somehow it felt like the right thing that he should do.

"Oh!"

Helia looked up and saw Flora and her pixie, whose name slipped his mind. Everything seemed to be monochrome behind and around Flora. He'd never realized that.

"Hello, Flora," he said. Flora stepped back in shock, and all of her books fell out of her hands.

Quickly Helia jumped up and ran to help her. He saw a letter, and lifted it up. On it was a flower. Again, the name slipped his mind.

"This flower symbolizes love. Whoever is getting it must be a very lucky person," he said. These words that escaped his lips weren't his. They surely belonged to someone else.

"Oh…it's for my parents!" Flora blurted out.

"That's…very sweet of you. Your boyfriend is very lucky," Helia said. It must be true, because no one as beautiful as FLORA could be single. She was gorgeous, amazing. She was everything that he wasn't.

"Yeah…" Flora said.

The air got very awkward, so Helia smiled awkwardly and walked away. As soon as he was alone, he slumped down. _What an idiot_ he swore at himself.

* * *

**How pathetic is she? I bet that's what's running through your head, no? I vanished for a million years and then I post _this_? Is that fair at all?**

**Not really. For that I offer my deepest apologies. I know I should probably wait until I can update more, but I currently can't. I don't know why. Let's put it in simple terms:**

**¤ I'm going into high school. In order to cut down on my classes, I've decided to take World History for Summer School.**

**¤ Summer School teachers are sadists. They enjoy our suffering by homework.**

**¤ I'm also starting to take Tae Kwon Doe (spelled something like...), I'm still horse-back riding, and I have Color Guard.**

**So long story short I should never have put so much on my plate. Anyway, I hope that I'll be able to update more often, but don't hold me to it.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the lღve. Leave a review.**


	20. Asking for answers

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 20: Asking for answers**

Eventually the evening came, and eventually another day would pass. Helia continued through his life, constantly thinking, imagining things that could not be, and that would not be. The chanced meeting with Flora seemed to spark a million questions in his mind, a million thoughts and fantasies that he wanted to be true.

Finally the day came when he decided to go see her. Gracelessly he woke and walked to the door. He went downstairs, he took the bus to Alfea. He wanted to see her, and he wanted to talk to her. It was an idea, it was something that he could follow through with.

When he got to Alfea, however, he didn't expect to see Zepp there. He bit his lip. Right now he wanted to see Flora, not his sister. He thought for a minute that maybe he could get past her, but she looked up and saw him. She stood and ran over to where he stood.

"Helia," she said. "It's nice to see you." Her expression changed to one of anger and rage. "I heard about what happened with Amber. Don't worry, though. You never have to deal with the likes of her again! I sent her a letter with a curse attatched so that she comes down with a terrible case of acne."

"That's nice, Zepp," he said. "But don't be angry for my sake. It's entirely her fault."

"That's what gets me so angry!" Zepp cried. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

For a minute Helia thought about it. He looked at Zepp peacefully, and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, with some sort of love behind it.

"You really believe that, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I believe it," she said. "It's true."

Helia shook his head. "I've heard from Lorn and Lynn what I've done before," he told her. "It's not good. From what I've heard, I was the worst to you. And yet you still don't care..."

Zepp shook her head frantically. "I do care! How you were before... I care about that! That's why I had to protect you!" she said.

Helia raised an eyebrow. "You protected me because I took advantage of you..?"

Zepp stopped, confused. She looked at him with almost pleading eyes. "I don't want to go into that. Let's not. You're here! Let's do something fun! There's a new cafe in Magix and I though-"

"Don't think," he said. "Answer me. Why did you say that you took care of me because of how I was before, even though that was the me that took advantage of you..?"

Zepp's eyes clearly were pleading with him, practically begging him to say something else, to say that he didn't care, that he was just pulling her leg. Helia continued looking at her, and his gaze softened.

"You don't want to know," she said.

"I think I know what I want, Zepp," he said. His lip quirked a little, into an almost smile.

Zepp looked around at the rest of the courtyard in Alfea. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Yes, certainly," he said. They walked awkwardly to the edge of the forest near Alfea. They stood there, and didn't really say anything. "Well, Zepp?" he asked, starting to lose his aggresiveness.

"You're not going to give it up, are you?" she asked sadly.

Helia frowned, not wanting to see Zepp said, but at the same time, he had to know what she had meanty when she said that.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Stubborn, just like before," she said. She smiled up at him, almost sad. "Fine. I'll tell you."

They stopped talking, but just stood there.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Not really, though, since I'm going to put the next chapter up in a few minutes...**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the lღve. Leave a review.  
**


	21. The life owns Zepp

**Who Are We?  
by No one specific  
Chapter 21: The life that owns Zepp**

They stood there. Helia watched as she turned, walked away, and walked back. She shifted awkwardly, wanting something.

"It's always been my place to protect you."

Helia was sort of surprised by that statement.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I was the older sister, even though I'm the younger of twins," Zepp said. "It's just the role I have. Besides, a part of me liked it. Liked helping people, you know?"

Helia nodded, remembering the way he had saved Flora's life, even though he didn't know her.

"You're stepping around the question," he said. "Just explain to me."

"It's long."

"I don't care," Helia said. "I want to know something about my sister. You seem to know everything about me."

Zepp cracked a smile. She cast her eyes down, and whispered something to herself. Briefly he remembered what it was that Lynn had told him about Zepp all that time ago, that she probably would have preffered if it were she who no longer remembered everything.

"When...after the whole incident with Mom, we were still only seven," she said. "You stopped talking for a year. You got all depressed and stuff. And scared. Because we were seven and seven-year-olds should have to watch... Anyway, you stopped talking, and I was lonely.

"I needed my brother back, and I needed someone to look out for me. I needed there to be a mother figure in the family, because a mother would help you and make it all better. And it wasn't going to be Ada'Mi or Lorn or Lynn, and Grandpa wasn't going to help us with the whole 'loving family' crap, because he was a part of the community, not a part of the family life."

Helia walked closer to Zepp, but she took a step back. She pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"So it was you, wasn't it?" Helia guessed. His eyes softened as he looked at her kindly.

"Yeah," she sneered. "I needed that. That was how I decided I'd deal with it. I'd take the responsibility onto myself to try to fill that empty part. And don't talk, let me finish. Don't talk until I'm done, promise?"

"Yeah, sure," Helia said, unsure why she'd say that.

"Well, anyway," Zepp took a deep breath. "It was like that for a year. We were trying to put our frickin' lives back together! And surprisingly, it was you who got better first. I mean, started to get better. You woke up one day and said, 'Zepp, I'm hungry,' and I was so shocked that all I could do was get you some cereal. You decided that you didn't want to be this little kid who watched his mom... You didn't want to be so pathetic. You wanted your life back. So you got it back.

"But this wasn't the same as you were before. After...the incident... everyone was changed. It was like there was a point in your life where stuff stopped being the same as it was before, and you start to see the world differently. Like..." she searched for something. "Like Glass. Glass. You can see through it, but it can become dirty or broken or distorted, and you can't see through it that well anymore. You didn't see the world the same way as you had before, so you wanted to figure that out. You were confused, and you didn't have a parent to help you. You only had someone who was trying to fill that role, and a family who didn't know what the fuck they were doing!

"So yeah, I took care of you. And then you started to ask things of me. You wanted control. And the only person who gave you control was me; I didn't object to you taking advantage of me, because I wanted to feel needed and to feel important, and like I said, that was how I dealt with things."

Helia didn't say anything. He didn't know what he wanted to say anymore. When Zepp explained it like this, it made his past self seem not evil or cruel or bad, but like a little kid who just couldn't grow up. Which, he almost laughed, was exactly the way he was.

He didn't interrupt Zepp, as was her request.

"So, anyway," she took a breath, "I helped you. I let you take advantage of me. And parents don't do that, and good parents wouldn't let one sibling take advantage of the other for so long. It was like that for a long time. I protected you from everything. At first it was for my sake, because I wanted to be part of something and to do something good, and because I didn't mind. Then you changed and became all...manipulative and stuff. And I let you.

"And then I started to move on, later rather than sooner, but by then, it had become such a part of me to protect you, and it had become such a part of you to have me, that I decided to just... let it keep growing.

"And then, as I grew up and what not, I realized that you'd become so used to me being there to protect you, that you couldn't take care of yourself. And the only way that you could ever learn how to protect yourself from all this stuff that had happened before and to protect your heart...the only way you could learn that was to throw you out there in the open, and I wans't going to do it. I was going to keep protecting you, because I felt sorry for you."

Zepp stopped talking again, and she turned around. "I felt sorry for you. For all these years, I've just felt sorry. Sorry for me and for you and for our dad... and do you know what? I still do. When you woke up, I felt sorry that you just almost drowned yourself trying to save some slutty bitch's purse!"

Zepp finally stopped and just glared ahead of her.

"You did everything for me, ever, not because you love me, but because you felt sorry for yourself?" Helia asked, rephrasing everything that Zepp had said into a simple sentance.

"Yes!" Zepp cried.

Helia nodded. "Amber once told me that you were one of the worst people in the world, because you let yourself be miserable because you thought it made you better-"

"That's a lie," Zepp snapped. "Don't listen to what Amber said."

"She was right," Helia said. "She just, twisted the facts around. She said I was the worst person for taking advantage of you." But she had twisted the facts around, just like Lorn had said she had.

"You were a little kid who never grew up," Zepp said. "You're grown up now."

Helia stood there and looked at her. Something had changed. The way she looked at him, it wasn't love. It was pity. And love. But she didn't do things because she loved him. She did things because she felt sorry for him. Sorry that he never learned how to do things for himself.

"Yes, I have grown up," he said, desperate to listen to her say that Amber was wrong. "But tell me one more thing. Deny this thing that Amber told me."

"Sure," Zepp said. "Let me clear up any other misunderstandings that she might have put into your head."

"That you make yourself miserable. She said that you make everyone else's life good, and you expect people to make your life perfect," Helia said calmly. "Can you explain where she got that idea from?"

Zepp looked up at him. She was about to say something to him, but then changed her mind just as things were about to come out of her mouth.

A gentle breeze came, and her hair seemed to frame her face. "Well, you know... I do things for people, and yeah, I want people to do things back for me, but... I don't expect it to be perfect."

"Good," Helia said. "I'm glad that's sorted out."

He smiled at her gently, and suddenly he realized that her eyes held hurt in them. Something was wrong. Something that he said had bothered her. Something to make her mind go blank for a moment...

"What's wrong, Zepp?"

Zepp jumped back to herself. "Nothing, Helia."

Helia nodded. "Are you sure?"

"It just bothers me that she'd say that," she said. She looked up and smiled a fake, hollow, empty lie, "It bothers me that the only person to realize that I wanted something was her."

"What's wrong, Zepp?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she said. "Noth-" Tears jumped into her eyes, and she doubled over as though she'd just been punched. "The only person to realize that something was wrong was Amber! I did want something to be perfect! I didn't want to turn out like this! I didn't want to replace my mother, even if it was my own fantasy!"

"You did your best, like you had said," Helia told her. "We both did. I'm sorry that my best wasn't good enough, but we tried."

"We shouldn't have had to do our best!" Zepp shouted. "We were seven years old! We did our best, sure, and I kept doing my best! And it's not right that we were put in that situation to begin with. Seven year olds aren't supposed to watch their mothers rape and maim and _murder_ their dads! It's not fair!"

Zepp's weight pushed her onto her knees and she collapsed onto her knees, still doubled over. She shreiked from something that Helia hadn't seen in her.

He walked over to his sister.

_Glass_, he thought. _It can be foggy or deformed, and that changes how you see it. You can see through it if it lets you, or it can distort everything in its vision. It can be thin and easily shattered, easily broken. It can just break in half. Glass can be thick and hard to break, but if it's dropped to high, it still does fall and break. You can glue it together, but it'll still show marks where it's been broken. And it can cut you when it's broken. Cut whoever has to carry it around, whoever steps in it, and whoever carries it inside them. It tears their inside to shreds; broken glass will do that._

* * *

**Ooh, boy, I've had references and follow-ups to a lot of chapters. Just because I haven't updated in about a year, then I'm going to put the cheat-sheet right down there. If you want to figure it out for yourself, skip this part.**

**In chapter 9, Helia sees Zepp's hair blown around her face while they stand near a forest and he'll see that hurt look in her eyes, mixed with defiance. There are references to that here.**

**Chapters 15-16 have Amber insulting them and telling Helia how terrible he is and how terrible Zepp is, and then either chapter 16 or 17 Lorn explains that Amber just twists her facts around. These are basically the untwisted facts, if you will.**

**Those were the basic things that I wanted to notice and include.**

**Ok, so I've got Zepp's situation out of the way. **

**Now we only have to figure out 'what the hell's the deal with Lynn' (because I included enought stuff about her relationship with Helia and she's unique enough to have her own problems, although it won't be as extensive as Zepp) and then we can move on to the Flora lovin', AKA the end. ^.^**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the lღve. Leave a review.**


	22. Apology

**Apology**

I would like to apologize to anyone who's been following this fic and who's been reviewing. It was a difficult choice, but as you've probably guessed by my lack of updates, I'm discontinuing this story. Thank you to anyone who reads/reviews this story, but I won't be able to update anymore.

This has been my most popular story, and it's been my most favorite to write-this was the story where I felt that I had the most freedom. I would love to have been able to see it finished, but unfortunately, it's been too long since I wrote it, and my writing style has changed so much that I don't think that I can finish it in the same voice that I started it in. I also think that the voice I used to write it in doesn't fit the story, and so I don't think that I'd be able to finish it. I don't have any idea about which direction to steer this story to. (Ok, I know those are lame excuses, but I really don't think I can finish this story.)

I feel the need to apologize for everyone who was nice enough to review. I'm deeply sorry.

There is, however, another Winx Club story that I've had in my mind for quite a long time, and I will be posting that here, if you're interested.

**If you'd be interested in adopting this story/making it your own/reposting it/finishing it, tell me, and it's yours.**


End file.
